icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/MIsadventures In Wikia Hell - Large Outtake Scene
The following was stolen from Alica123's computer, this chapter was 100% going to be used in the last chapter she posted until the fire nation attacked. ---- "Are you a demon?" Yoshi asked the strange woman. "Oh no dear," She said, "Demons in this land have red skin and or red eyes. I know you can't really see it, I have neither of those things." She lifted up her hands in front of his face, to show off her tan hands. "I went tanning the other day, aren't they lovely?" She wore a white mask in the outline of a horrifed face. You could see her eyes, a chocolate brown. Kind. She wore a device that changed her voice, so he could tell that the cackling voice the old woman was giving off was not her real voice...If she was an old woman. Her back was arched. "Then what are you?" asked Yoshi, apprehensive and frightened about this woman who had burst into his room several moments before. "I," she said, eating a pretzel out of her pocket, "Am a witch." Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Please," he said, "A witch? Really. You expect me to believe that?" The witch rolled her eyes right back at him. "You're in a hell with a bunch of people you interacted with on a wikia about a childrens show. At this point, you don't believe in witches?" Yoshi sighed. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be surprised. But if you really are a witch, then do some magic. I bet you can't do any magic." He smirked, looking smug. He wasn't going to let this old hag get to him. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." She sighed quickly and snapped. A picture of SC surrounded by candles lit on fire. "You meanie!" he screamed and ran over to the picture. He put out the flames with a dischloth, but permanent damage was already done. The picture was surrounded by unlit candles. Yoshi was going to light them earlier, but that was when the witch randomly entered his room. "Why would you do that!" He said, screaming at the witch. "Cherry is an amazing and sexy and beautiful person who died because of this stupid place! And you dare ruin the main picture in my shrine for her?!!?!?!!?!" "At least I didn't ruin your picture of reason!" She pointed to the shrine next to Cherry's featuring Reason. "Yeah that would have been a bummer," mumbled Yoshi, his arms crossed in dismay. "Why did you ruin that picture of Cherry anyway." "First thing I saw." "You could have ruined my paper plates." "I saw the picture first so that is what I destroyed." "Why are you talking to me!" "Becuase, you're the perviest user here." "How does that help anything." "You have to break up a couple here." "Nah, I'm not really into getting into other people's relationships." "But this is important! Two users who cannot be dating have started secretly dating. Only two other people know and they are keeping it on the down low and not interrupting, only stalking. It is your duty to break these two users up." "Who are they?" "Evan and Alica." Yoshi was flabberghasted. "Him...and Alica?" "Yes." "Who are you anyway?" "A witch." and with that, she disappeared. Doranor's booming voice knocked into everyone's brain. "Meet in the usual place." and it began again. "I need some assistance," said Doranor calmly once everyone was assembled. "Nobody wants help from you!" yelled a brave PurpleJerk from the back. "Yeah,!" said MagicalMango, agreeing. "Yeah!" "Yeah!" Lightning struck. Silence. "I need five people for a mission. They are going to go to an island....One a bit different from the last. Volunteers step into the red circle." "Haven't we had enough of this." mumbled Jon. "Then you will be the first volunteer." Jon was transported into the circle. "I didn't sign up for this!" yelled Jon. "Oh well." said Doranor. I need four more people. Becky stood there, remembering the last time she went on a help mission for Doranor. She couldn't go again, not after what happened last time... Yet...she felt compelled to. It was as if her mind had no control over her legs. She walked into the red circle. Whispers went about. "I might as well do something," said Lotstar, stepping into the circle. "Too many wikians have died these past days...And I feel selfish doing nothing. I have a feeling this mission will bring me closer to the mystery here." CreddieCupcake came running after her. "If you're leaving, I'm leaving too!" "Just one more, whispered Doranor." "Me." Justin Bieber walked into the circle. "I never knew Justin Bieber was on the wiki!" gasped somebody in the crowd. Justin turned around. "Indead I am. I stalked this wiki without an account for a while, and I guess it took me anyway. I have been hiding underneath a witch disguise this whole time." A stunned Yoshi nearly fainted. "And I am ready," said Justin. Category:Blog posts